Harry Potter FanFic: A New Kind Of Magic
by FrancsForTheMemories
Summary: VERY Alternate Universe. Harry's final year at Hogwarts without Dumbledore's death and without the HUGE horcrux hunt. Still has some of the things from the last book. Contains my OC Lady Natasha and references to the Umineko series. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter Fanfic: A New Kind of Magic

By

Riding on the Hogwarts Express had to be the best feeling in the world. Harry Potter stared out the carriage window watching the landscape rush past in a blur colour. It made him sad to think that this would be his final year at Hogwarts. There had been a very close call last year when a group of Death Eaters arrived at the castle, engaging in a fierce battle with the staff and what remained of Dumbledore's Army. In fact, it was Dumbledore himself who had the nearest run in with Death. Weakened from their journey to find one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, he had returned to the castle with Harry only to find the unwelcome sight of Death Eaters, and Draco Malfoy threatening to kill him. Instead he stopped and agreed to Dumbledore's offer to help protect him and his family from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. In spite of all this, Professor Snape had sided with the Death Eaters and disappeared without a trace. Harry could only pray with all his might that no one would die this year except the enemy: Voldemort.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked pulling Harry from his day-dreaming. He turned to the confused looking face of his freckled, red-headed friend and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking a bit." Ron shrugged and turned to Hermione who was buried in an article about the dangers of Engorgement charms.

"Oi Hermione, d'you know who we have this year for Defence Against the Dark Arts? I mean, they can't have Snape because he's nicked off, but who do you think they'd choose?"

Shaking her head, Hermione folded up her magazine and gave Ron a sarcastic look

"Honestly Ron, do you think I can see the future or something? I thought you two were the ones taking Trelawney's Divination classes."

"Oh yes that's been a big help. "Use your Inner Eye to see the future!" Wooo!" Ron mimicked.

Harry wondered also who their new teacher would be. He hoped vaguely that it wouldn't be somebody like Umbridge or Lockheart again.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Witch In Town

The Great Hall was once again packed with students chatting animatedly to one another as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table. A line of about a hundred trembling first years stood in front of the High Table waiting to be sorted. Professor McGonagall approached carrying a wooden stool and the ancient Sorting Hat. When she placed in on the stool, it began to sing a curious song about how important friendship is in these troubled times. When the song ended, the hall erupted in loud cheers from all four tables.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Harry whispered.

"I dunno but if it means being friends with a git like Malfoy, count me out." Ron whispered but recoiled at the disapproving glare given by Hermione.

The first years began to line up and put the Sorting Hat on their heads till it covered most of their face.

"RAVENCLAW!" it screamed as the little blonde girl under it stook it off shakily and headed for the cheering Ravenclaw table

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it screamed again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" And so it continued until all of the first years were sorted into their respective houses and Dumbledore approached the front of the hall to speak.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore addressed the school.

"Students of Hogwarts, I welcome you to another year of magic and learning. To those who do not know, we had some slight bumps in the road last year with Death Eaters attacking the school and the disappearance of Severus Snape."

The students all erupted into murmurs among each other at the mention of Snape and the Death Eater attack the previous year.

"On a more light-hearted note." He continued, "we have a charming new addition to the faculty, Lady Natasha, who will be taking the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Please make her welcome."

Applause filled the room as a rather small witch clad in an elegant purple dress stepped forward. Harry was certain however, that she hadn't been seated at the table a moment ago.

"Wizards and witches of Hogwarts School," she spoke in a voice that was clear but mysterious "Salutations. It is a great honour for me to be allowed to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. While I am here, I will also teach you about the ways of magic where I come from, but only if you promise to teach me about your magic." She smiled at them as the room erupted into loud cheers and strode off to the empty chair at the far end of the High Table next to Hagrid.

"I've read about a few different kinds of witches," Hermione said in an undertone "but most of them are really powerful and definitely not ones to get on the wrong side of." The three of them turned to the mysterious witch who was laughing merrily with Hagrid at some strange joke. _Could this woman really be quite evil?_ Harry thought.

--

*Sniff*. So...how ya liking it?


End file.
